In an information processing system including a network of a plurality of communication apparatuses (for example, a switch) and an information processing apparatus (for example, a server) which is connected to the network, an information processing apparatus and a virtual computer which operates on the information processing apparatus provide an information processing service.
In the aforementioned system, a management apparatus manages the information processing apparatus and the virtual computer (hereinafter, appropriately referred to as a virtual machine).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-271050, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-217302, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-67351, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-81579, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-70549, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-124976, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-150134 are examples of the related art.